When Ouji Left
by that otaku chick
Summary: Izumi is a girl who's always compared to her brother, Ouji. Often suffering from abuse because of this she still loves her brother regardless, but Izumi will never be the same. An unsuspecting boy makes his way into her life, his name is Haru. Haru befriends her and wants Izumi to do the same. But can Haru unfreeze Izumi's heart?
1. Chapter 1

"Why can't you be more like your brother?" she screamed at me. Blistering pain came as I received a slap across the face.

"Mom…" I whispered. I tried to reach for her but she slapped my hand away.

"What? Don't call me that. I'm embarrassed to have raised such a child as you. You're emotionless! So plain and boring- you can't do anything right! Unlike your brother who graduated top of his class and is going to the best college in the country! Why can't you be as good as your brother?" She pulled my hair and scratched my face drawing blood.

"Mom! That's enough!" my older brother Ouji yelled pulling her off me. I stood there silent in front of my brother. Ouji means prince in Japanese, which suits him. He has outstanding grades, friends, and good looks. On the other hand my grades are average, I've never brought a friend home, and my looks are lacking. I don't hate him… I can't, he's my brother after all.

"Are you all right Izumi?" Ouji asked holding Mom.

"I'm fine," I said wiping the blood off my face. "Don't worry about me."

"But I do," he said.

"Shameful," Mom muttered breaking free of his grip. She stormed out of the living room.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Ouji asked after Mom left.

"I'm sure… thank you," I told him. Even though both Mom and Dad act like that Ouji has always treated me nicely. He is the most important person to me.

Ouji patted my head gently and left. He probably went off to study- interrupting my thought was the loud slam of a door. My dad stomped down the hallway and stormed over me staring with cold eyes.

"What did you do to your mother?" he growled.

"I-I didn't do anything," I said, quietly trembling in fear. He glared at me and I flinched.

"Worthless trash," was all he said before leaving. I sighed and decided to go to bed early.

The next morning was a Saturday so I changed into casual clothes and went to get breakfast. It was only nine in the morning and Ouji and Dad were already dressed up. I raised an eyebrow at Ouji and he smiled brightly.

"I have an interview with a famous science professor, he could get me a big scholarship," Ouji told me grinning. He hugged me and couldn't stop smiling. I smiled too because he was so happy.

"Good luck, I'm sure you'll get it," I said quietly, hugging him back then letting go.

"Bye Izumi! Love you!" Ouji called as he and Dad left for the car.

"Bye! Love you too!" I called back. He seemed so excited, he's sure to get that scholarship.

I could hear the shower running which meant Mom woke up late. Breakfast was an apple since I began to feel sick. I lay down and stared out the window in my room for a while. I had a nice view of the empty park's cherry blossom trees. Around lunchtime I got up and ate some microwaveable ramen. I was in the middle of washing yesterdays dishes when the doorbell rang. Mom stayed silent in her room so I answered it.

I opened the door to two police officers. One was tall with dark eyes and the other short and a bit pudgy.

"Anko Maki?" the tall one asked. My stomach twisted, this felt wrong. Panic swept over my body.

"Mom!" I shouted desperate.

"What?" she snapped coming to the door. "Oh… Hello, how may I help you?" she asked switching into fake pleasant mode.

"Ms. Maki…" the pudgy officer started. "Your husband and son have been killed in a car accident. They were hit by a truck and were killed instantly... I'm so sorry for your loss."

I froze. My eyes widened and I looked at the officers. This had to be a joke, right? Dad… Ouji? Ouji's….. gone? I fell to my knees, numb. Ouji can't be gone… he was going to go to college; he was going to have such a nice future. My vision blurred with tears. Ouji… no. Why him? Why not me? Ouji was so nice and so kind…. Why not me? Why did Ouji have to…_ die_? No, he can't be gone!

"Ouji's really gone?" I asked looking up. The tall officer nodded in response and said something I couldn't hear. My mother was sobbing and holding herself up with the door. I couldn't stay here- tears silently poured down my face and I ran out into the sunny day. Once I reached the park I fell onto the grass and sobbed.

"Ouji!" I cried brokenly. "Don't leave me… please… I'm so lonely… please Ouji… Ouji… Ouji!" I cried for hours when I decided to go back home it was already dark. I stumbled up the porch steps and went inside. Mom was on the couch in the living room- her eyes were red like mine.

"Taro…. He's gone. Your father, your brother… Ouji," she whispered. I nodded silently as more tears fell. Maybe we could finally act like a family now. Maybe mom will soften and we'll accept each other and we'll be happy again. Her empty face became twisted for a moment. "You… it has to be your fault," she hissed at me. Of course all my maybes were a delusion. "It's your fault they're dead. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" she shrieked at me.

She jumped on me and beat me. I didn't react; I just let her until she was satisfied. It hurt but not as much as the internal pain. I will never see Ouji's smiling face again… I cried silently as Mom punched me. When she was done she got off me and walked away silently to her room. But not before saying," Even now… you can't be like your brother."

After a while I got up and went to the bathroom and cleaned myself up. I was going to have a black eye, bruises, and some scratch marks. Afterwards I went to my room and lay on the bed until I cried myself to sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night to whispers from the hallway and scratching on my door.

_"It's all your fault. It's all your fault. It's all your fault. It's all your fault."_

It went on for a while then suddenly it stopped and I heard the click of a door closing. I tried to sleep but didn't get much. When I woke up again it was four in the morning and the house was dead silent. I got up and went into the hallway. I immediately came face to face with Ouji's bedroom door. Tears pricked my eyes and I blinked the back opening it and going inside.

It was the same as when I last saw it before he died: neat with the exception of a few books and articles of clothing scattering the floor. It even smelled like him. I saw his favorite, lucky bracelet on his desk. He always wore it since we were kids. It had the words "Stay strong" engraved on it along with his name "Ouji Maki." He didn't wear it yesterday because he had to dress up so he left it here… I held back a sob. I picked up his bracelet, held it for a moment, and then put it in my pocket. I will treasure this until I see him again… then I can give it back. But I must stay strong for Ouji.

I left his room and closed the door behind me. Mom somehow stayed in her room where dad used to be. The house seemed too quiet. I walked around trying to find someone but no one was there. I knocked on Mom's door.

"Mom? It's me… Izumi. Are you in there? Mom?" No response. "Mom? Are you alright?" I leaned against the door. "Mo-" The door opened on its own and I stumbled in. "Um, Mo…..m" I gasped and took in the scene. A knocked over chair on the floor… her bed messed up… stuff everywhere, shattered picture frames and torn up jewelry. Mom hanging from the ceiling, a rope around her neck. Her face dead and blue, and her empty eyes staring at me; eyes that had always looked at me with venom, even now. She killed herself…. I fell to the floor. Am I really that awful to be around? Was it really my fault? This is surely my fault too then…

"Mom… why'd you leave me too?" I asked. Silence answered. I got up and called the police before passing out.

When I woke up I was sitting on the couch in the living room with a police officer next to me. He got up after seeing me open my eyes.

"Kenji, she's awake!" he yelled before leaving. A new one walked in and my eyes drifted around the room before focusing on him.

"Hello Izumi Maki, I'm Officer Kenji. I'd like to ask you a few questions if that's ok," he asked. I stared at him blankly then nodded. "What happened? How did you find your mother dead?" He reminded me… that awful scene… her blue face. I felt sick.

"I knocked on her door but she didn't answer- and the door opened and she was there. Hanging from the ceiling. I called the police then I can't remember," I told him. He nodded and thanked me for my time.

So Mom is dead… she committed suicide. I reached into my pocket and felt Ouji's bracelet. I put it on and took a deep breath. Everyone's gone… I'm all alone. I have no family other than the ones that were all taken from me in two days. What should I do? I can't face everyone at school after this- they'll blame me too. How will I get by without Ouji or anyone? I have no one. They all left me.


	2. Chapter 2

So in the end I inherited everything and sold the house so I was ok money wise for a long time. I moved to a different area of Japan and had the funerals there and got an apartment and switched schools. The only thing I brought with me was Ouji's bracelet and essentials. I had enough money to buy new things and a new school uniform. I now live on the second floor of an apartment building that I still haven't gone to. The movers already set everything up so all I need to do is go there. I said goodbye to where I grew up because everywhere I went I always remembered some happy memory of him. There are too many reminders there.

I rode the subway until I reached my new town. It was the kind of place where everyone knew each other since grade school and all went to the same middle school and high school together. And here I am transferring in the middle of the school year just days after the accident that changed everything. There's only two more years of high school after this year then I graduate.

I walked without any luggage, only a map, to my new apartment where I'd be living alone from now on. Ouji's bracelet was securely on my wrist as I walked there. I went up the stairs slowly and looked around. The place seemed empty even though it was Wednesday evening. I looked for room 28 and found it a few doors down. I took the key out of my pocket and stared at it for a moment. I guess I really am leaving almost everything behind. Right before I put the key in a boy came out of the room next to mine and locked the door. He was wearing the local high school uniform, my new uniform, and had slightly curly black hair and dazzling green eyes. I quickly opened my door and went inside my new apartment avoiding his curious stare.

My apartment was rather empty and normal looking. It had the entrance, a bathroom, two bedrooms, and a kitchen. The second bedroom I made more into a living room with a couch, stereo, and bookshelf. I hung up my new uniform which was a blue plaid pleated skirt, a white shirt, and black thigh high socks. I explored the apartment for a bit then went into the bathroom to look at myself.

Moms parting gifts were still noticeable. I had a black eye, red marks, and bruises everywhere. Aside from that my short, straight shag-cut brown hair was fine though my creamy skin was a bit paler than usual. I felt so lost without Ouji, like a part of me had been ripped out. I tried smiling and couldn't, it was as if those muscles were stunned and numb. I tried until I could get my best fake smile that seemed almost real.

Afterwards I had rice balls for dinner then I went to bed early. I woke up in the morning covered in a cold sweat and shaky. I got a shower and ate whatever I could stomach for breakfast. I changed into my new uniform and checked the clock. School doesn't start for a while but I left anyways. I took a shoulder backpack with me that only contained some pencils, paper, and my new school books.

After wandering over to the school, which was only a ten minute walk, I went to the office and got my class list. My homeroom teacher was Ms. Nakahara, she teaches Literature. I went to her room and introduced myself.

"So you're Izumi Maki," she said cheerily, "It's quite rare that we get new students, and in the middle of the year none the less! I'm sure you'll fit right in regardless. Just stay here until class starts then I'll introduce you and give you your seat." I nodded and she continued to explain what subject they were on and how I'd have to push a little to catch up. She gave me the book the class was reading and I shoved it in my bag.

"Oh and you can't wear jewelry, it's against the school's uniform," she told me pointing at Ouji's bracelet.

"I... can't take this off. It's very important to me," I whispered frozen.

"Very well, just don't let anyone else catch you," she said. I sighed in relief and waited until almost every seat in the classroom was full. When the bell rang Ms. Nakahara stood and addressed the class.

"Class this is our new transfer student Izumi Maki," she said loudly. "Please treat her kindly and help her if she has trouble." She pointed to me as I she wanted me to say hi.

"Hi, you can just call me Izumi. Don't bother with formalities," I said looking at the group of students in front of me. In Japan people usually call you by your last name to be polite but I rather not hear my last name ever again. Though the way I spoke was rather formal, I just didn't want people calling me Maki.

"Well your seat is over there," Ms. Nakahara told me pointing to an empty desk at the back of the room. I went and took my seat without another word. In front of me was a tall girl and to my right and left were two guys. Everyone was staring at me as Ms. Nakahara spoke about today's lesson. Well they were probably just staring at all the marks on my body. The thigh high socks helped cover up a lot of bruises and marks but I still had them everywhere- not to mention a very noticeable black eye. They all probably thought I was a delinquent.

I didn't say a word the whole class, instead I took out the book Ms. Nakahara gave me and read it. When the bell rang for the next class I was two thirds of the way done and put it in my bag and got out my schedule. Next was math with Mr. Honda who didn't bother with introductions. They were learning math I already knew so it was easy. In fact as lunchtime came I noticed how every class I was in was things I already knew and very easy. When the lunch bell rang I wasn't quite sure what to do until a girl came up to me.

"Hi, I'm Akane! Do you want to sit with me at lunch?" the girl, Akane, asked me. Without anything else to do I nodded. She led me to a group of girls sitting outside eating their bentos, or lunches, on the grass. I sat down with them and they smiled at me, I did my best fake smile back.

"So you're Izumi Maki, right? I'm in your homeroom," one girl said as I sat down.

"Ah… yeah, just call me Izumi though," I told them.

"You don't have any food? Want some of mine?" Akane asked.

"It's fine. I'm not hungry." I told her. Is everyone in a small town this friendly?

"So what happened to your face?" someone asked.

"My… face?"

"Yeah, it looks like you got into a big fight or something!"

"That's a bit… personal," I told her trying to get her to back off. I looked down messing with Ouji's bracelet.

"Then why'd you transfer? You can at least tell us that, right?"

"That… I rather not talk about that either…" I looked up and saw disappointed faces. "I should go, obviously I can't give you what you want" I said getting up and leaving.

"Wait, Izumi!" Akane called. I kept walking as if I didn't hear her. All that was going through my head was the police at the door, Ouji gone, and Mom's dead face. Even they're funerals were going through my head. I was the only one there since I decided to have them near this new town. Maybe I should've taken some more time off from school after the accident.

All my thoughts swirling in my head I started to panic as I went inside. I felt like I couldn't breathe and my vision went blurry. I ran into someone and knocked each of us over as I ran down the hall.

"I'm so sorry!" I said getting up. I looked at who it was and saw it was the boy from yesterday, the one who came out of the apartment next to mine.

"It's fine… are you alright?" he asked getting up.

"I'm fine," I said leaving quickly. It was a lie. I went and got my bag and sat through the rest of the school day trying to stay calm. When the final bell rang I quickly left the classroom and dashed to my new apartment. When I got to my door I took out my key and my hands started shaking and I dropped the keys.

I slid down to the floor leaning against the wall. I looked up at the ceiling and let a single tear go. I wiped it away and picked up my keys. I was opening the door when I heard the clacking of footsteps coming up the stairs. I looked and saw it was a middle aged man with a notebook and camera- he looked like a reporter.

"Excuse me!" he called. I closed my door and turned in his direction.

"May I help you?" I asked politely.

"Do you live in apartment number twenty eight?" he asked with a glitter in his eyes.

"Um… yes, do you need something? I have homework," I lied. I didn't like the look on his face.

"I'll only need a bit of your time Izumi Maki," he said. I looked at him, he didn't seem like he was from around here.

"How do you know my name?" I asked alerted.

"I'm a reporter from the area where you used to live. I'm doing a story on your family and what happened recently. You left without giving the story so I had to ask around. I was surprised to hear what everyone said." More footsteps were coming up the stairs.

"Listen I don't have time for this," I said desperately.

"They said you were often covered in bruises and marks like you are now. Your neighbors said they heard shouting and loud noises from your house a lot. Your brother was thought highly of before the accident and you couldn't keep up could you? Judging from what I've heard I'd say your parents were abusive. You must have hated your brother, right? Since he was-"

"No," I cut him off. "I didn't hate him. I've never hated him." I was shaking and tears started to overflow. I clutched my head wanting my thoughts to stop. Ouji, where is Ouji? He's gone. He's not here anymore.

"But you must have if he was the reason your-"

"NO!" I yelled crying. "Shut up, you don't understand! Go away!"

"Then tell me something. What was it like seeing your mother like that?" he hissed. My legs felt weak and I fell to the floor. Mom's dead eyes flashed in the back of my mind.

"That's enough," a new voice said. I looked up and saw it was the boy from next door. He had his hand on the reporter's shoulder and hard eyes.

"This isn't any of you business," the reporter told him. "This is a big story. You don't get it-"

"Leave," he said his grip on the reporters shoulder tightening. The reporter glared at him then looked at me.

"I'll be back," he whispered to me before leaving. After he left the boy sighed and looked at me who was on the floor.

I stood up shakily and looked back wiping my tears away. "Thank you," I told him sincerely.

"No problem, that guy was weird. I'm Haru Koizumi, you can call me Haru though. I live right next to you," he said smiling. "I live with my dad. Anyways you're Izumi, right? You're in a few of my classes."

"Oh… well is there anything I can do to thank you? You really helped me out," I told him as I picked up my stuff.

"Well… can you make good tea?"

Five minutes later I was in the kitchen boiling water. I looked at an old picture as I waited. It was of Ouji and me as kids. We were holding hands and smiling, it was the only picture I could find of us together. It was in one of Ouji's old books that I came across by chance- I'm glad I found it. I took a seat across from Haru at the table.

"So you're in my homeroom, right? Where do you sit?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Right next to you," he said smiling.

"What."

"You probably didn't notice since you were reading the whole time. It's fine. So where did you transfer from?"

"Just a different area of Japan, it's not too far away from here. "

"So do you live alone?" he asked looking around.

"Yes," I answered looking at the table. I got up and poured the tea into two cups- it was jasmine. "Do you like jasmine?" I asked nervous.

"I do. So why are you living alone?" I brought our tea over and sat down without answering. "Oh, sorry- I'm acting a bit nosy," he apologized sipping some tea. "You make good tea." He smiled at me and my eyes widened. That was one of the few compliments I've gotten my whole life. I was blushing and hid my face by looking down and taking a sip of tea.

"It… it's not that good. A-anyways why did you help me?"

"I think you're interesting. So please be my friend." He sat there smiling.

"I'm not really looking for-"I started.

"Please be my friend," he repeated.

"Um, ok," I said surprised.

"Great! So now you'll sit with me at lunch and we can hang out. I'll introduce you to some of my friends." His face became more serious and concerned. "Not to intrude but I am curious… How did you get so beat up?" he asked touching my face.

I hesitated at first. Oh who cares- we are friends now, I guess. It's not like anyone can punish me for telling the truth anymore. "My mom," I said with distant eyes. He looked shocked and he reason to be. Most moms don't hit their kids, I guess. But most moms also love their kids. My mom loved one of her kids at least.

"Y-your mom? Is that why you moved?" he asked alarmed.

"You could say that," I said getting up. "Anyways thank you for your help Haru."

"Oh, I guess I should get going anyways. Thanks for having me." He got up and I walked him to the door. Before he left he stopped, smiled and said," Tomorrow let's walk to school together."

"Ok," I said as he left. I closed the door and sighed. That was a bit tense towards the end. But I made a friend. An actual friend! Maybe this new life won't be so bad after all. I just hope Ouji can forgive me.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day as I left my apartment I was greeted by Haru at the door. He had his backpack and grinned when he saw me.

"Good morning," I said politely.

"Good morning," he replied. As we walked to school I remembered tomorrow was Saturday and wondered if Haru would still walk with me on Monday. Not that I cared but it's boring by myself. We talked about classes and Haru talked about himself on the way to school. He was on the school's basketball team and likes about every class except for math. When we got to the classroom it was fairly full of people. I went to my seat and sat down, Haru was on my left.

"Izumi, if you need anything just ask me," Haru told me. I nodded not really taking note of his words. I've never truly relied on someone, not even my brother because when it came down to facts I was still unwanted. I have never been needed by someone and no one I've needed has ever saved me. Mom once told me I was like a doll: even if people played with me, eventually they'd get sick of me and throw me away.

When lunch time came Haru found me and I sat with him and his friends. His group consisted of five people. One being himself, another was a girl named Aoi with a kind face. Then there were two more guys named Akihiko and Kenji, Kenji's on the basketball team with Haru and Akihiko is more of a bookworm. Last was a girl named Mei, she had pretty blonde hair. He had an interesting group of friends. I didn't have a lunch and I declined any food. I haven't been hungry lately and any food I do eat is tasteless.

"So Izumi, what did you think of this school?" Mei asked.

That I shouldn't be here right now, but I can't say that. "The classes are all really easy," I told her honestly. "I guess I was in a more advanced program at my old school."

"That's cool! That means this year will be less stressful for you when finals come," Aoi said.

"There's a basketball game next Friday, are you guys coming?" Kenji asked. Both girls and Akihiko nodded. "Idiot I already know you're going," he said when Haru nodded too. "What about you Izumi?"

"Huh?" I said astounded.

"The upcoming basketball game, you going?" Kenji asked.

"I'm… I'm not sure. How do you play basketball?" I asked curious.

"You never played it at your old school?" he asked surprised. I shook my head. He laughed and said, "Then we'll have to teach you sometime, you should come to the game and root for Haru and me though." Before anyone could say more the bell rang and I left for class.

But as I walked to class I realized how I really didn't want to go and how even if I skipped it wouldn't affect my grade much. Plus that creepy reporter will be waiting for me at home so it's possible that if I leave early I could avoid him. I've never really skipped class before so I did my best at sneaking through the halls and once I was next to an exit I ran for it. Halfway to my apartment I stopped running and checked behind me- no one. I was panting and I took a moment to catch my breath.

When I regained my composure I walked to my apartment. But when I got the parking lot and looked up I saw a familiar face waiting at my door. You're kidding me. He spotted me in a matter of moment and came rushing down the stairs.

"Shit," I cursed dropping my backpack and running out of the parking lot and into the part of town I haven't been to yet. As expected he chased after me.

"Wait! I just want to talk!" he shouted.

"Yeah, that worked out so well the last time!" I shouted back sarcastically.

I kept taking weird turns trying to lose him but he was never far behind. Without my bag I was lighter and faster but for some reason this guy was really in shape for someone his age. I spotted a convenience store and dashed inside, a little bell rang signaling my entrance.

"Bathroom?" I huffed to the cashier. They pointed to the back right corner of the store. I quickly went over and as I closed the door to the women's bathroom I heard the jingle of the bell. I locked the door and looked around. There was a small window above the sink that I could probably fit through. I hopped onto the sink and unlocked the window.

A loud bang on the door and yelling almost made me lose my footing. The door didn't look like it could last much longer. I put my arms through the window first then my head slipped through. I wriggled my way out of the window and onto the cement as I heard the door break. I lay on the ground for a moment in pain from the impact but got up quickly and ran.

I had no idea where I was but it was a small town after all. I was able to find my way back to the parking lot outside my apartment. My backpack wasn't on the ground anymore and I frantically searched around still out of breath. I was breathing heavily and feeling slightly dizzy when I heard a voice.

"Looking for something?" Haru asked holding out my backpack. I sighed in relief and took it.

Once I started breathing normally again I asked, "School already out?"

"No," he told me as we went up the stairs.

"Then why..?"

"You were gone, I got worried."

"There's no need to be. I left early, that's all."

"You like you got into trouble though."

"Just a little," I admitted guiltily. "But I was able to lose it- and we need get inside!" I pulled Haru along as I ran up the rest of the stairs and unlocked the door to my apartment and went inside. Once we were inside I looked through the little peep-hole. "He's not there yet…"

"Who?" Haru asked trying to get a look too.

"Guy from yesterday," I said taking off my shoes and putting my bad on the kitchen table. Haru stood at the door looking a bit confused. "Oh! Sorry I dragged you in here. You can leave if you want." He looked at the door for a moment then took off his shoes and put his bag on the table too.

"I rather stay here for a bit, or at least until school gets out," he said smiling at me. I was a bit jealous of how he could smile so purely.

"Well then what do you want to do until then?" I asked.

"We could play truth or dare." he suggested.

"Sounds good to me, you go first then."

"Ok, truth or dare?" he asked me.

"Truth," I chose.

"Have you really never played basketball?"

"Never," I answered. "My turn, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How long have you been playing basketball?"

"Since I was four, my father introduced me to the game." He paused then looked at me expectantly.

"Dare."

"I dare you to come to school basketball game next week," he said with a sly smile.

"That's not much of a dare but fine."

"Then it's a promise."

"A promise," I agreed. I looked at him waiting for a truth or dare.

"Truth," he said answering my silent question.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child. Do you?" he asked looking at me.

"Presently I have none," I said vaguely.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I looked at the clock, school got out thirty minutes ago. "You should get going," I said changing the subject and pointing at the clock.

"Ah, you're right," he said grabbing his bag and going to put on his shoes. Before he left he told me," You're a real mystery Izumi." I shrugged in response. "But before long you won't be a mystery anymore," he said confidently.

"Good luck with that," I said flatly, closing the door. What was he saying? Sooner or later he'll be bored of me and forget we were ever friends. That's just the way it goes with someone like me.

I did any weekend homework I had and ate dinner. Afterwards I changed into my pajamas and watched tv until I decided to go to bed. I had nightmares that night.

I dreamt I was in my old house with everyone still alive. Everyone seemed peaceful but the atmosphere suddenly changed. Then they were all lined up- Mom, Dad, and Ouji- and one by one they fell to the floor covered in blood. Each of them had a bullet hole in their head. I was already crying and shaking, and for some reason my right hand felt heavy. I looked and saw a gun in my hand with three bullets missing. I threw the thing on the ground screaming. I killed them, I shot each of them. I kept screaming until it was all I could hear. Screaming and screaming until I woke up that way- screaming.

Someone was banging on the door and calling my name; I came to my senses and stopped my shrieking. I got up covered in sweat with tear stains on my face. I stumbled to the front door shakily and opened it to find Haru frantically knocking on my door.

"Izumi! Are you alright?" he asked stepping inside. I unconsciously closed the door behind him.

"Yeah, why? What time is it?" I asked. It was a lie but I kept my voice calm and collected. I was holding back trying not to hold onto him.

"It's four in the morning, you were screaming. I thought you were in trouble." He explained.

"It was just a nightmare. I'm fine, really." But before I know it tears streamed down my cheeks uncontrollably. "Eh?" I said trying to wipe them away but they kept coming. Haru took a step forward and hugged me.

"It's okay," he told me quietly. "It's all going to be okay." I couldn't hold back any longer. I hugged him back crying with my head against his shoulder. "I'm not sure how you got like this," he said putting a hand on the back of my head and pulling me closer, "But I'll always be here, so you can tell me anything." My heart sped up and I didn't let go.

"I killed them all," I whispered in between sobs, "Even Ouji… I killed him!" I'm not sure how long I clung to Haru crying like that but eventually I fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
